


The Play

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi Wildman has a plan to get the command team together, but will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Play

Star Trek Voyager and Chars belong to Paramount/CBS  
Thank you to Elorie and Lil'Blt for the Beta  
****

Naomi Wildman half skipped down the corridor of deck nine. She was in a bright mood, and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone ruin it. It didn't take long before she stopped at a door and hit the button.

"Come."

Naomi Wildman entered the Security Office and smiled as she saw Tuvok sitting at his desk. Tuvok lifted his head and then a brow when he saw the young girl standing in his doorway.

"Miss Wildman."

"Mr. Tuvok." she said politely as she walked in and sat across from him.

Tuvok looked at the girl and then placed his PADD on the desk. "What can I do for you?"

Naomi smiled. "I would like access to some personal logs?"

"And may I ask why you would need information from these personal logs?"

"I'm writing a play, and I need information."

"Miss Wildman, I can not give you access to anyone's personal log without the consent of the people who you..."

Naomi slid a PADD across to Tuvok. He picked the PADD and scanned through it. It only took a few seconds before he raised his head and brow.

"Are you trying to blackmail me, Miss Wildman?"

"Blackmail is such a dark word, Mr. Tuvok. I'm just encouraging you to do the right thing."

"How did you get this data?"

"I'm the Captain's assistant. It's my job to know everything. Now, are we going to talk about those personal logs? Or am I going to have to give that PADD to Mr. Paris?"

Tuvok folded his hands together. "Who's personal logs do you wish to have access to?"

*********************************

Naomi Wildman's smile was even bigger when she left the security office. Her plan was going perfectly, all she needed was a little more information and then she could begin writing her play. She tapped her combadge.

"Computer, locate Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres?"

"Lieutenant Torres is in Main Engineering, upper deck section 34.b."

Naomi walked into the lift and ordered Deck 11. She whistled and swayed until the lift doors opened and she stepped out onto the deck. It didn't take long to arrive in Engineering. It didn't take her long to locate B'Elanna, who was on the upper level. Naomi climbed up the ladder and stood next to the Chief Engineer.

"Aunt B'Elanna, I need your help."

B'Elanna looked at the young girl "Naomi, you're not suppose to be in here."

"I know, but this is very important."

B'Elanna studied a PADD. "What is it?"

"I need information."

"About what?"

"About your time on the planet where you had to star in a play."

B'Elanna looked up from the PADD. "How did you know about that?"

Naomi smiled. "I read your report on it. I'm the Captain's Assistant, and I try to know what she knows. But I was hoping perhaps there was a little more information you could give me about how Kelis wrote his plays. Do you have some personal logs that contain some information about the play, or the script?"

"Naomi, you're up to something, what is it?"

"I'm writing a play."

"About what?"

Naomi looked left than right and than whispered very softly into B'Elanna's ear. B'Elanna laughed and ran her hand over Naomi's head.

"I'll send you the logs to your computer in ten minutes. Is that okay?"

"Oh yes, thank you! I really appreciate it. Now, I just have to go talk to The Doctor and then I think I'm ready to write my play."

"Good luck, Naomi. I hope you'll keep me informed."

"I sure will."

Naomi gave B'Elanna a huge hug before heading out of Engineering. Her plan was in action. All she needed to do was get some detailed information from the Doctor, and then she would be ready to begin the one thing she had wanted to do for the past year.

***************************

Naomi spent a solid four weeks working on her play. She had revised it many times before she was finally happy with the end result. It took her another few weeks before she figured out who she wanted in her play. She looked at the crowded crewmembers that were now packed in the holdeck.

"Can I have your attention please? I just want to say thank you so very much for being apart of my play. I worked very hard on it and I can't wait to send out the message. And a special thank you to Tom for helping me with the... umm, romance part."

"Not a problem, kid!" Tom Paris smiled as he leaned his shoulder on the bulkhead.

"We can't wait to send the message out either, especially what happened last month." replied an Ensign in the back who sounded disgusted.

"Agreed, that is why this play is very special and very powerful. If you don't wish this to happen, then I ask that you please leave now. But, don't say a word to anyone." Naomi was nervous, but then smiled in relief as she saw no one leave the holodeck. "Thank you. Now unfortunately, the senior officers can't play major rolls due to the fact that I don't want the play to be spoiled so soon. But, I would like you guys to be in the background as other cast members."

"No problem, Naomi. It's going to be fun." replied Harry as he winked at Jenny Delaney who seemed to be just as excited as he was.

"Good. Then let's get into our roles! Hopefully in a month we'll be ready to share the message."

"Aye, Aye Captain's Assistant!" everyone cheered as they got ready for their first run-though.

**********************************

Captain Kathryn Janeway smiled as her first officer sat down beside her in the large holodeck theatre.

"Good Evening, Commander."

"Captain." Chakotay grinned as he sat in his chair and offered her some popcorn.

Janeway grabbed a few pieces of popcorn and placed them into her mouth. "Well, tonight is the big night. Naomi didn't give me any details on the play. How about you? Do you know what this is all about?"

Chakotay shrugged as he munched on the popcorn. "All I know is that she worked very hard on it."

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is watch and find out what it's all about."

The holodeck was programmed to be a staged theatre. There were many rows of seating and a large stage in front. About ten minutes passed before the lights began to lower and Naomi stood at center stage.

"Thank you all so very much for taking the time to come and see my play. I decided to write this last year, but never got the chance. Well, a few months ago I found out about an incident that really bothered me, but it gave me the extra strength to finish this play! A special thank you to Mr. Paris for helping me with some of the mushy stuff. This play is a message about pain, regret, loss, forbidden rules, and love. I hope you enjoy it."

Everyone applauded as the holodeck went black and then suddenly turned into a forest of green.....

*****************************

Naomi's play: Chapter One; "The Thief"

Six army guards laughed as they wrapped a noose around a blonde rebel's neck. The rope was thrown over a branch and tied to the trunk of the tree.

"Guys, can we talk about this?" asked the young blonde man.

"HAH! You're a traitor and a thief to the crown!"

"I, in all honestly, don't think 'traitor' or 'thief' are good words to describe me. Um, what about a treasure hunter?"

"Are you ready to die for your crimes?"

The man shook his head nervously. "No, not really."

"Well, to late. I, Edward Scott of the United Federation Kingdom, hear by state Eugene Thomas Manaris a traitor to the crown and will be hanged for his crimes."

"Hold!" Came a voice from behind the kingdom guards.

The guards turned and gasped as a woman warrior strode to Manaris and cut the rope with her sword. The guards quickly dropped to their knees before the woman warrior.

"But my lady, he is a criminal, a traitor, a thief, a low life."

"How about Treasure Hunter?" Came Manaris's voice.

"I claim him. Do you challenge me?"

The guards shook their heads for they knew who she was and what she was capable of. The woman warrior placed her sword back in the sheath and untied the man's hands.

"Mr. Manaris I'm Captain Caterina Jennings. I served under your father onboard the ISS Albanti."

Manaris looked at the Captain. "I guess I'm not sure what you want in return, Captain. I have nothing to give to you."

"Actually you do, Mr. Manaris. His majesty has offered me my own ship. I heard you’re the best helmsman around. I need you, will you be apart of my crew?"

Manaris nodded. "Aye my lady, you saved my life. My life is yours."

"Good, I'm glad to have you onboard. Let's get out of here."

Jennings and Manaris whipped their horses around and trotted off from the guards, who were still bowed on their knees.

*********************

The scene ended with B'Elanna walking on the stage.

"Captain Caterina Jennings saved Eugene Manaris's life. He had indeed become a crewmember onboard her ship, the Intrepid. A few days later they got orders from the king to travel to the Bad Islands to capture a band of thieves. The date was April 26, 1871. The ISS Intrepid was on a route to the Bad Islands, but little did Captain Jennings know that her ship would run into a powerful hurricane and send them miles and miles from their home. The ISS Intrepid was almost destroyed, and half of her crew was killed. Jennings quickly ordered everyone to search for survivors. The captain wondered off by herself searching for those who might have survived, but instead of finding her crewmates she ran into the leader of the thieves she was supposed to capture."

Naomi's play: Chapter Two; "Joining of two worlds."

A man dressed in rags ran through the woods. He quickly stopped, his long bow swooping around as he heard a noise in the bush beside him.

"You're lost aren't you?" came a voice.

"Who are you, and why are you following me?"

"I'm Captain Caterina Jennings. I was sent here to find you and take you back to the king."

The woman stepped out of the shadow and the man gasped. Her beauty was beyond anything he had ever seen before.

"I must warn you, Captain. My crew isn’t far behind me."

"And I must warn you, that my guards aren't far behind me. Why don't we put our weapons down and talk about trying to find our way back home."

The man laughed as he held his staff. "We shall see whose band will get here first."

The man attacked, raising his staff and quickly swinging it to strike the captain. Jennings quickly dodged the staff.

"Don't be stupid. If we're to get out of this mess, we need to work together!"

"I don't trust the kingdom, Captain. They've lied to us before."

"But you trusted the kingdom before. Why not now?"

"Because they're responsible for my family's death!"

Jennings dodged the hard blow that the man threw at her. He tripped and fell, landing on his back. He glared as Jennings's sword went to his neck.

"Get it over with, Captain." he growled

The woman looked down at the man and shook her head. "No, Amal Kotay. I'm offering you and your people a complete pardon if you'll join my crew. We need to work together and find away home."

"We refuse to be slaves, Captain."

Jennings removed the sword and stepped a few feet back. "No, we'll be equals. Will you be my first knight? I lost my first in the hurricane. I lost many people, as did you."

"Me as your first knight? How can you trust me?"

"I trust you," the Intrepid's Captain replied as she helped the man from the ground. "If you'll trust me."

*************************************

The lights faded as B'Elanna appeared on the stage once more.

"Captain Jennings could've killed the thief. She could've killed every one of his followers but she didn't, she saved them. She gave them a new meaning of hope and gave them back their honor. But sadly to say, not all of the thieves were willing to go with the Federation Kingdom. A Traitor was among the mist, someone who would change the lives of the Intrepid crew, forever."

Belanna stepped back as the Intrepid appeared, sailing at sea.

Naomi's play: Chapter Three; "The Traitor."

Amal Kotay looked up at a man in silver armor with a yellow sir-coat hanging from his chest.

"What are you telling me, that she is a traitor?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, Sir. She has been sending messages to the Lazaons for quite awhile. Alanna had found a bottle message and gave it to me right away."

"Does the Captain know?"

"No, I have not told her. I thought perhaps you would like to take care of it, Sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Tivak. I really appreciate it."

The man bowed as he left the first Knight to his thoughts.

The scene quickly changed; a woman was now circled by the Intrepid crew with sticks and swords pointing at her.

"Why did you betray us, Jessica?" asked Amal disgustedly.

"I did it for you, Amal. I might not be the woman that you thought I was. But I did it for you."

Amal snorted. "I doubt that. You were a traitor from the very beginning. I can't believe I let you manipulate me like this. And now, the Lazons know where we are because of you. Don't you want to get home? Don't you want..."

"Do you know that we're at the mercy of thousands of hostile people? Ships everywhere trying to destroy us because we're a Kingdom ship! Do you know that if this wasn't a Kingdom ship we would be home by now? We're not supposed to explore the new world, Amal! We're supposed to go home! How are we supposed to do that when we stop at every damn island known to man?" The woman glared up at the Captain. "You're a fool, Captain. Don't think for a second I'm the only one who betrayed you today."

Jennings stepped into the circle and glared at the woman. "Tivak, throw this piece of garbage off my ship." The Captain then smiled evily. "I'm sure the Lazaons will pick her up on the way by."

"Yes, Sir." Tivak replied as he grabbed Jessica by the shoulder and shoved her in to a rowboat and lowered her off of Intrepid.

******************

B'Elanna appeared once more on the stage, soft music playing in the background.

"I'm sure a lot of you have recognized these stories, for they're tales of a great ship and a great crew on their first year's voyage home. But, if we continue to tell stories of the great Intrepid ship we would be here all night. I must now share with you the stories that you're truly here to see. The moments between two people who sacrificed their happiness for the love of their ship and crew.

It starts off on the day of September 9th, 1872. The Captain and First Knight fell ill and had to be stranded on a large island while the Intrepid went for help. It took them almost three months to find a cure. We always wondered what happened between the two officers, and how close they were to breaking the forbidden rule of the Federation Kingdom."

Naomi's play: Chapter Four; "The Legend."

The scene transformed into a beautiful wood cabin with a bathtub just out side of it. Caterina Jennings was in the tub soaking.

"Amal, are you still there?" Caterina yelled to the cabin.

"Nope, I left a few hours ago."

Caterina giggled. "You know, I was thinking perhaps our cure could be found here on the island. It wouldn't hurt to go out and search for more insects and..."

Amal walked out of the house and sat on the tub. "Caterina, Doctor Shmolas told us that there wasn't a cure here. They're out there right now looking for one. You need to stop draining yourself."

Caterina looked up at him. "I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"There's a saying among my people, 'Even the eagle knows when to rest'"

Caterina lowered her head and stared at the soapy water. "I won't give up. I won't sit here and wait for them. I hate feeling helpless."

Amal ran his hands through her wet hair. "Try." Caterina looked up at him, surprised by his warm touch. She wanted to speak but she couldn't find the words. "Enjoy the rest of your bath."

Caterina turned and watched as Amal went back into the cabin. It didn't take long before Caterina was in her robe walking into the cabin. She sat across from him with her hands folded, and resting on the table.

"We have to talk about this, about us. We have to... we have to set boundaries, set parameters."

"Parameters? I don't think I can set parameters let alone boundaries, Cat. I don't really want to even if I could."

"Intrepid will return soon, won't they? We can't get involved."

"Let me tell you a story my father use to tell me....."

Tom's voice echoed the stage.

"It's about an angry warrior who lived his life in conflict with the rest of his tribe. A man who couldn't find peace, even with the help of his spirit guide. For years he struggled with the demons inside him, but the only satisfaction he ever knew came when he was in battle. This made him a hero in his tribe, but the warrior still longed for inner peace.

One day he and his war party were captured by a neighboring tribe led by a warrior princess. She called on him to join them, for her tribe was too small and weak too defend themselves from all their enemies.

The warrior princess was brave, beautiful, and very wise. The angry warrior swore to himself that he would stay by her side, doing whatever he could to make her burdens lighter. From that point on her needs would come first.

And in that way the warrior began to know the true meaning of peace."

****************************

B'Elanna stepped onto the stage. "Jennings and Kotay never got the chance to explore the regions of their love. The Intrepid came back for them a few days later and they both had to pretend nothing had happen. But something did happen, and even though they tried to hide it, the crew could still see how much love they had for each other. A few years went by and the Intrepid lost one of their dearest friends. But before Kassy made her departure from Intrepid, she had a beautiful talk with Jennings."

The holodeck fades into a small bedroom.

Naomi's play: Chapter Five; "The Real Gift."

"Come in, Captain."

The wooden door creaked open and Jennings entered with a smile.

"Hello, Kas. You wanted to see me?"

Kassy stood up from the bed and went and hugged her Captain tightly. "I've come to a decision, I'm leaving Intrepid."

"What, why?" asked the shocked Captain.

"It's time for me to go. I want to explore more islands. I want to do something different in my life then be a nurse."

"Oh Kas, I... I'm going to miss you."

Jennings hugged Kassy tightly. "And I'll you miss you as well, Captain. But before I go, I want… I wish to tell you something."

"What?"

Kassy took a step away from Jennings and looked into her eyes. "You need to tell him Caterina, for he'll not wait for you forever. There will be women in his life if you don't take action."

"It's against the rules to fall in love with a member of your crew if you're the captain, which I am. I do love him, Kas. I love him more than anything in this world. But we both have a responsibility, don't we? Don't we have a responsibly to protect this crew and this ship?"

"Just think long and hard before you decide. Because someone is going to take him, and there might not be away back to him."

Caterina hugged her friend. "Thank you, I'll think about it."

************************************

Naomi stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled. "And it's intermission time. You guys have about a half hour to go potty or get something to snack on. The show will begin at 1900 hours. I hope you're enjoying the play!"

Naomi waved to the audience and then slipped back behind the curtain. Kathryn looked at Chakotay with a raised brow. "Is it just me or does this play seem like D??vu?"

 

"Believe me, Kathryn, it's not you." Chakotay turned and looked at Tuvok who was sitting behind them. "Alright Tuvok, start spilling the beans. What in the spirit's name is going on here?"

Tuvok raised a brow. "I do not know what you are talking about Commander. And I am not spilling any beans."

"Kathryn, can Vulcan's lie?"

"Not if they want a death wish. Spill it, Tuvok. How did Naomi know about the Angry Warrior Legend? In fact, how the hell did she know Kes talked to me like that right before we left her quarters?"

"I am uncertain."

"Kathryn, the Vulcan is lying."

"Believe me, it will be his last if he doesn't start talking."

"Captain, Commander! How are you enjoying the play so far?"

Chakotay and Kathryn turned and looked at the married couple who were sitting in the chairs in front of them.

"Tom, did you know that this play is based on Voyager events?" asked the Captain with a glare look upon her face.

"Yes I did! Isn't it wonderful!? Naomi is a genius! I just love the part where she wrote about me almost being hung!"

"I should've left you on that tree." grumbled Kathryn.

"Captain, why are you in such a foul mood? You should be enjoying yourself. This is your assistant here, showing you and the crew her side of what could have happened if Voyager was in the 18th century."

"I... I never thought of it that way." Kathryn replied with a lifted brow. "But that still doesn't explain how she knows so much information about Voyager."

"Believe me, she knows plenty." replied the Chief of Security.

"I think the whole Angry Warrior Legend was romantic, don't you think so Captain? Did Chakotay really say that to you?" asked B'Elanna with a silly smiled upon her face.

Kathryn blushed as she slid down her chair. "Errr, yes.. yes he did, kinda… sorta."

B'Elanna smacked Chakotay on the shoulder. "Way to go big guy! I always thought you had feelings for her when she had that alien inside her, but I wasn't sure."

Tom shook his head. "No, B'El remember the Luau party Neelix through in our third year? She had grabbed his arm and they..."

"Will you two stop talking as if we aren't here?" grunted Chakotay as he too slouched in his chair.

"Mr. Paris, I do believe the Captain and Commander started to develop their friendship at the beginning of the second year, when the 37's...."

"Oh yes, with the 37's. I forgot about that." Tom replied as he snapped his fingers. "Nice catch, Vulcan man."

Chakotay had enough and he quickly grabbed Kathryn's hand. "Come on, Kathryn. Let's go to the concession stand, get some more popcorn, and get away from these idiots."

Kathryn nodded and clung to Chakotay's hand. "Agreed, let's leave these lying Vulcans, peeping Tom's and sneaky Klingons alone."

B'Elanna smiled as she saw Chakotay drag Kathryn down the row and onto a set of stairs that lead up to the concession stand.

"Just wait till the end of the story. Hopefully they will get the damn message and live happily ever after." snorted Tom as they watched the command team hand in hand.

"Mr. Paris, this might seem illogical to say, but I agree with you."

Tom gasped. "Why, Tuvok. I didn't know you were the romantic type."

**********************************

It was 1902 hours and everyone in the audience made their way back in their seats for the second half of the play. Kathryn grabbed a handful of popcorn from Chakotay's tub and started to eat one kernel at a time.

"You know, I was thinking about what Tom had said earlier. Can you imagine if this happened to us in the 18th Century. Would this be what it would have been like?"

"Your assistant knows many things, Kathryn. I think she might deserve a raise."

"Duly noted."

"SHHHHH!" yelled someone in the back as the lights faded.

B'Elanna walked onto the stage. This time, her voice seemed a little more sad then the first part of the story.

Naomi's play: Chapter six part A; "The secret plan."?  
?  
"The Intrepid lost Kassy on January 13, 1874. But, with her leaving the ship the Intrepid picked up a new crewmember. Her name was Annikava. Most of the crew called her the ice princess due to the fact that it seemed like she had no heart. Annikava knew a lot about many of the islands. A lot more then what Navalix, the Intrepid's ambassador, knew. Annikava had agreed to help them on their way home, but little did Jennings know what Annikava was capable of."

Just then a woman dressed in a silver suit covered in a frost appeared. She was covered in an ice like texture gown. Her hair was long and golden, and she had a beautiful white crown upon her head.

"I'm Annikava, the ruler of the Borigalis islands. Captain Jennings agreed to take me onboard her ship, so that I may help her along the way to get the Intrepid home. It took me several days, but I have found her weakness. Yes, Captain Jennings of the Federation Kingdom does have one, and I tend to use it against her. I have noticed her affection for First Knight Kotay. They try to hide it, but the crew knows. They hold hands, they flirt on the deck, and they even have dinner in the Captain's cabin most nights. I plan to take him away from her for he will be the key to Jennings undoing. And then Intrepid will be my ship to rule. BUT," The woman pointed her finger directly at Janeway and Chakotay, and then to the rest of the audience. "Tell her nothing, for if you do, you will be frozen and thrown into the depths of the sea."

******************

B'Elanna walked on the stage. "July 14th, 1874 was a great day for the Intrepid crew. They had received letters from home, for Kas had found her way to England and told the King of what happened to Intrepid and the awful day of the hurricane. But, little did Jennings's know that her safety net was about to come unraveled. And, little did Annikava know that the letter Jennings received would help her in more ways than one.

Naomi's play: Chapter Seven "There's plenty of time."

Caterina sat on her couch as she looked at the letter that she had received by carrier pigeon. Thousands of pigeons had flown delivering precious letters to and from Intrepid. Caterina felt a tear slide down her face as she ran her hand over the white letter.

"You look awful." replied Amal as he sat down next to her and handed her a cup of java.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you."

Caterina sipped the java and then leaned back on the couch. Amal raised a brow.

"You'd say that if you just got your ass kicked by a sea monster. It's bad enough we just made another enemy, and to top it off you got..."

"I got a letter from the man I love telling me he found another, and he is married with a child on the way." Jenning whispered.

"He thought you were dead. Can you blame him?"

"Him, no. I can only blame myself to even imagine that I could have someone so special in my life. Ever since my first fiancée and my father died, I... Damn it, Amal. What the hell am I suppose to do now? Indulge my feelings or keep them locked up inside? Marcus was my safety net, now I... now I have no excuse to..."

Amal slowly grabbed Caterina and kissed her softly on the lips. It was a gentle kiss, and then he slowly rubbed his fingers on her lips. "There's plenty of time, Caterina. There is no rush, take your time. I already told you on New Kingdom Island that I love you, and that I will wait for you for eternity."

****************************

"But Eternity never came for them." B'Elanna replied as she stepped out onto the stage. "At the end of the fourth year onboard Intrepid, a woman had come aboard. She and Amal fell in love, and this love tore Caterina and Amal apart. Kelliyan only stayed on the ship for a few weeks before she decided that she didn't want the life that Amal wanted and left. After Kelliyan left there was much distance between the Captain and First Knight. It took them over three months to finally start having dinner in the Captain's cabin again. They were getting closer again, until the day of March 19, 1875. A hostile ship intercepted the Intrepid, telling Jennings they always inspected ships that entered their seas. It wasn't until after Jennings and Inspector Kesh shared a kiss, that Amal really wanted to be apart of Caterina's life"

Naomi's play: Chapter Eight "Forbidden to Love You."

The Captain and the Inspector were alone, the wind flapping Caterina's hair as she saw the inspector jump into the dangling rowboat.

"Please hurry, if you can get back here before..."

"I don't think I'll have time, Caterina."

"Try."

Kesh smiled as he lowered his lips to hers. She gasped as she pulled away from him then she closed her eyes and quickly kissed him back. It didn't take long before the kiss was broken and Kesh kissed her on the palm before ordering the Intrepid to lower the boat into the sea. Caterina watched as the rowboat drifted off into the horizon.

"You love him?"

Caterina gasped as she turned and faced her first knight looking at the water.

"Amal, you scared me."

Kotay looked down at her, his face hard. "Do you love him?"

"What? No. I don't love him at all. That is, I think he is tricking us and - "

"Do you love me, Cat?"

Jennings was silent for a moment, and then she nodded her head. "Yes. But you know that we can't have a relationship, we can't have and we just can't do it, Amal. These past few months have changed everything. You fell in love with another woman, which I don't blame you. I never expected for you to wait for me."

Caterina walked pasted Amal and then gasped as he took her by the arm and swung her around so she was facing him. The wind was wrapping the Captain's hair around his body, he looked into her eyes and then he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed Caterina's lips to his. The kiss was deep and hard. He quickly broke the kiss, his hands now on each side of her cheeks.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. After I found out that you no longer were in my life I was shattered into a million pieces. I promise I'll wait for you. I'll wait for us to get home."

The holodeck darkened and Annikava smiled as she took the spot light.

"'I will wait for you'. Words that will be false, for in two years I will make my move. Amal will be mine, leaving Jennings with a broken heart, a broken soul, and leaving her weak for me to take over her ship." Annikava walked to where Kathryn and Chakotay were sitting. She knelt down and placed her fingers on her lips. "Shhh, tell no one. For if my plan works, Intrepid will belong to the Borigalis tribe."

*******************************************

B'Elanna stepped out from the curtain once more. "And the years passed, and in the middle of the Seventh year trying to find their way home, someone got wind of Annikava's plan.? It was a little girl, the only child on Intrepid. She was born during Intrepid's second year. Her name is Naomi. Naomi found notes, plans, even a journal of Annikava's evil plan. She wanted to tell the Captain and the first Knight, but she was afraid that the Captain wouldn’t believe her. So, she had a plan."

Naomi's play: Final Chapter "Sometimes the truth can hurt"

Kathryn and Chakotay expected a scene, but what they truly got was a big theatre screen. Chakotay turned and looked at Kathryn with a raised brow as a clip began to play. The scene started with a blonde woman. Kathryn could have sworn it was Seven without her implants. The blonde woman was in a red dress, and piano music was playing in the background. Kathryn realized that the scene was onboard Voyager in some quarters. The blonde woman walked over to the mirror and fixed her hair. Then in the shadows a voice replied.

"You look perfect. Give me a hand with this?

It was Chakotay, and he was trying to uncork a bottle of wine. Seven smiled as she walked to Chakotay.

"I'm surprised your Starfleet training didn't include cork extraction."

Chakotay handed her the bottle. "I must have been sick that day." The two of them tried to uncork the wine, than Chakotay grabbed the wine and set it back down on the table. "Looks like wine's off the menu."

Seven lifted a brow. "Unless you brought a phaser."

Chakotay looked at her. "Never on the first date."

Seven smiled. "Assist me?" she asked as she took of Chakotay's jacket and moved to the small kitchen. "Slice these vegetables transversally in five millimeter increments."

Chakotay grabbed a carrot and a knife. "Aye, Aye."

Seven lifted a lid from a pot upon the stove. "That smells good." Chakotay replied as he chopped the carrots into the millimeter pieces.

"Our appetizer is braised leeks. Primary course, rack of lamb with wild rice."

"No dessert?"

Seven smiled up at Chakotay. "Dessert will be a surprise."

Chakotay looked at her and smiled. "I can't wait."

"Does this contain enough sodium chloride for your taste?" Seven asked as she finished stirring the salt in the small pot.

Chakotay dunked his finger into it and then took a taste. "Could use another point six milligrams, but you're the chef."

Chakotay dunked his finger into the sauce again, and then slowly lifted it to Seven's lips. She sucked on his finger and then looked at him. "I concur, more salt."

Chakotay finished licking his finger and then finish cutting the carrots. He then raised his head noticing the music playing in the background. "Liszt."

Seven corrected him. "Chopin. I've discovered that classical music has intriguing mathematical properties."

"Do you play in instrument?"

Seven nodded. "The Doctor is giving me piano lessons."

"I would love to hear you play." Chakotay smiled.

"I require more practice." Seven smiled then she frowned as she looked at Chakotay's cutting. "Your technique is flawed."

Chakotay laid the knife down. "Sorry, I am a replicator man."

"Use your left hand to guide the food." She said as she scooted in front of Chakotay. "Observe closely." Seven began to chop the carrot, but noticed Chakotay was staring at her and not the carrot. "Pay attention to the vegetable."

"You're beautiful when you're chopping." Seven smiled and than quickly retreated. She walked over to the table and grabbed the bottle of wine trying to open it. Chakotay walked over to Seven "I don't mean to sound like an old holonovel, but you've got a wonderful smile."

Seven smiled. "It wasn't a smile, it was a smirk."

Chakotay shook his head. "Oh no, it was a smile. I could check the internal sensors if you'd like."

Chakotay grabbed the bottle of wine and began to twist it, but he stopped as Seven's hand touched his. "Remain still." Seven smiled as she looked at Chakotay's lips, eyes, and then she slowly brought her hand and brushed it over Chakotay's tattoo. "You have an intriguing facial structure."

Chakotay's time to smirk. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Seven slowly moved towards Chakotay and softly kissed him on the lips. Then the image froze.

*****************************

Kathryn felt like she was going to be sick. She refused to shed the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. Naomi walked out on the stage.

"And that is the end of my play. You are probably wondering. 'Naomi, why not a happy ending? Why not get Captain Jennings and First Knight Amal together?' and do you know what I will say. I will say 'It's because it never happened. Jennings refused to expose herself in front of her crew. She thinks that by being in love with a man, her man, her crew with think her as being weak."

Naomi stepped down on the stage and walked to Chakotay and Kathryn. "This scene you saw tonight is true. I found it about two months ago. Seven made a holographic program with her being romantically involved with Commander Chakotay. This is what is going to happen, Aunt Kathryn. This is what is going to happen if you don't stop shoving Uncle Chakotay away. She is going to take him from you. You two have been in love before I was even born." Kathryn looked up and saw that most of the crew was now surrounding her and Chakotay. "We're not a crew, Aunt Kathryn. We're a family. We all accept this, we all embrace it, and we all wish it. Drop that wall you have placed before him and let him in."

The tears forced their way down Kathryn's face. She looked up at her assistant and then turned to Chakotay. "I'm sorry."

Kathryn quickly got up from her chair and ran out of the holodeck. It only took a few seconds before Chakotay got up from the chair. "Thank you, Naomi. I'm going to fix this once and for all!"

Naomi watched as Chakotay ran out of the holodeck as well. "I think that went well." Naomi said as she grabbed a hold of B'Elanna's hand.

"Well, you did want the message to drop like a bunch of rocks. I think this is as big as you can get. Well, at least I hope it did." B'Elanna then turned around and saw the disturbing image on the screen. "Chell, turn that damn image off before the viewers and I throw up!"

"Aye, Lieutenant."

************************************************

Kathryn was almost to the turbolift when Chakotay came running up behind her. He quickly caught her arm and turned her around. He embraced her holding her close to him as silent tears continue to fall. They both said nothing. Kathryn just clung to him for a moment before she took a step back. "I need to go."

Kathryn turned around again, but Chakotay wouldn't have it. He held onto her. "I'm not letting you go."

"Please let me go, I want to be alone."

Chakotay dragged Kathryn into the privacy of a small corridor. "That is the problem, Kathryn. You always want to be alone. You are always running from this. The message Naomi delivered to you today should make you rejoice. We have the crew's blessing."

"I know, but we can't Chakotay."

"Why, because of Starfleet protocols?"

"Yes, because of Starfleet protocols!"

Chakotay paced the corridor for a few times then he turned and looked at Kathryn. "Starfleet protocols be damned!"

In a blink of an eye, Kathryn was shoved up against the bulkhead and encaged by Chakotay's body. He kissed her, his tongue demanding entrance. She fought him at first, but then gave in. Her tongue danced with his in perfect harmony as their bodies molded as one. The kiss lasted as long as they could hold their breath. Chakotay took a step back and waited for Kathryn to make the next move.

It didn't take long before Kathryn walked up to him. She carefully traced his tattoo with her finger. "I always wanted to do that." her voice was a soft whisper

"And now you can do it every time you want. I love you, Kathryn. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by your side." He whispered as he ran his hands ran through her short hair.

"And to make my burdens lighter?"

"Always."

"And I love you, my Angry Warrior. I guess I will have to thank Naomi when I see her tonight."

"Tonight? My dear, dear Kathryn. I think by the time I'm done with you, you won't have the strength to see her for a week."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Chakotay's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "And so Captain Caterina Jennings and First Knight Amal Kotay lived happily ever after."  
~THE END~


End file.
